1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dischargeable storage device and an apparatus comprising a dischargeable storage device for evenly distributing food over a surface.
2. Background Art
In the manufacture of certain food items, such as pizza, it is necessary to evenly distribute food over a surface. For instance, in making pizzas, the cheese should be evenly distributed over the surface of the pizza.
The popularity of pizza, and the high volume production thereof, necessitates that pizza ingredients should be evenly distributed over the surface of the pizza for quality, economical, and aesthetic purposes. Even distribution of cheese helps to give the pizza an attractive, consistent appearance; uniform baking characteristics; and uniform cutting and taste characteristics.
Originally, distributing cheese over the surface of a pizza was done by hand. However, this method failed to produce consistent and accurate results.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,760 issued to Ansari and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses an apparatus for evenly distributing food over a surface, and in particular, to an apparatus for evenly distributing a predetermined amount of cheese on the surface of a pizza. While the invention described by the ""760 patent proved successful, improvements were made thereto.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a dischargeable storage device instantaneously moveable between a store position and a discharge position is provided. The dischargeable storage device includes a deck having an aperture therethrough and a pair of pivotable trap doors. Each door has a guide post. The dischargeable storage device has a plunger having two guide channels. The plunger is moveable within the aperture. Each guide channel is adapted to cooperate with one of the guide posts such that when the plunger is depressed, the guide posts travel along the guide channels allowing the trap doors to open.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for evenly distributing predetermined portions of food over a surface is provided. The apparatus includes a frame adapted to be superimposed over the surface to receive the food. A screen mounted on the frame and being of conical configuration and converging away from the direction of the surface to receive the food is also included. The screen has an axis and a plurality of openings defined therein through which the food may fall. A hopper is mounted on the frame in spaced relationship above the screen having a food confinement portion substantially aligned with the screen axis. The apparatus also includes a dischargeable storage device substantially aligned with the screen axis.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for evenly distributing predetermined portions of food over a surface is provided. The apparatus has a frame, a screen having a cone at the apex of the screen, a hopper, and a dischargeable storage device.
The above features of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.